


When You Get A Minute, Baby

by justpastsaturn



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Flower Dance (Stardew Valley), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, well maybe small not really plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpastsaturn/pseuds/justpastsaturn
Summary: Elliott and Harvey share a moment at the Flower Dance, then a few more at Elliott's place.
Relationships: Elliott/Harvey (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 22





	When You Get A Minute, Baby

Harvey pulled at the neckline to his suit and sighed. Another year, another Flower Dance. He wished he could enjoy it, but every year brought on a new sensation that he was missing out on something. Usually, he had no one to dance with, and this year, with the farmer sweeping Maru off her feet, he didn’t have any prospects. 

Leaning against a tree, he decided he was going to enjoy the day anyway. The sun shone overhead, bringing the birds to song, filtering the day green through the foliage of the forest. He breathed in deep, taking in the scent of pine and pollen. It felt like a day of new beginnings, though he could blame the thought on the whimsical flurry of the festival. He breathed in deep and considered how long he’d stay. 

“Quite the turn out this year,” came a voice beside him. Harvey looked up, surprised to see Elliott standing beside him. He hadn’t heard him approach. 

Harvey nodded, collecting himself. “Definitely more lively.”

Elliott flashed a smile, pressing down the front of his shirt. “There’s nothing that can beat the swell of music and the joy of dancing. Don’t you think so, my good doctor?”

“I can think of a couple things.” Harvey allowed himself the grumble. “I wouldn’t have pegged you as a dancer, Elliott.”

“Oh,” Elliott said, ignoring Harvey’s complaint. “I’m simply a lover of music.”

Harvey nodded. “I can give you that.”

“Besides, I’m sure everyone’s lining up to dance with the town doctor. Such a place of prestige certainly gets you quite the list of callers, yeah?”

Harvey laughed. “Not as many as you’d think.”

Elliott raised an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you have no one to dance with?”

“Not this year,” Harvey said, his face heating. He looked past the dancefloor to where the food was. His cup of punch was empty. It’d be a good excuse to get out of this conversation. He didn’t know Elliott well, was almost sure he wasn’t purposely making fun of him, but he didn’t want to stick around anyway.

“Nonsense,” Elliot said, startling Harvey out of his thoughts. “I won’t allow you to sit this out. I’ll dance with you.”

“I don’t need a pity dance,” mumbled Harvey. 

Elliott shook his head. “You misunderstand. It would be an honor to dance with you.”

Harvey made to argue, but the music picked up, signaling the start of the dance, and Elliott grabbed his hand, pulling him onto the floor. They took their places without a word, and Lewis counted them in. Harvey hardly remembered the steps, but muddled through the first dance as best as he could. He kept his eyes on Elliott, trying to match his tempo. Elliott, for his part, seemed loose and bright, going through each step easily, smiling at Harvey the whole time, like he was trying to encourage him.

When the first dance ended, the next song picked up and half the group left the floor for more food or conversation. Harvey started to walk away, but Elliott caught his hand once more and turned him around. He clasped a hand around Harvey’s middle, raising their entwined hands up and Harvey fell into step with him as he swayed to the music. 

“Don’t tell me you’re done for the night?” Elliott asked. “There’s plenty more dances to be had!”

“I suppose I can stay for one more,” Harvey said. “But I don’t think I’m cut out for this festival.”

“Nonsense,” Elliott said. “Dancing is for everyone.”

“Did Pam spike the punch again this year?” Harvey asked. “You seem rather chipper.”

“It’s the levity of the day.” Elliott laughed. “How can you not feel it?”

“I feel a little light-headed,” Harvey said. “Almost like Pam spiked the punch again.”

Elliott shook his head and led Harvey through the steps, twirling him to the melody. Despite himself, Harvey found he was enjoying it. Dancing with Elliott was surprisingly fun. Elliott was fluid, moving to the music like he was made for it, and for a moment, Harvey felt that it rubbed off on him too.

By the time the second song died down and the third piped up, Elliott had convinced Harvey to have just one more dance, which turned into another, then another. By the time Harvey thought to argue, they’d dance into the night, the moon overhead gleaming the world in silver light. Most people had moved on for the night, and Lewis eyed them like he’d very much like to get home. Harvey sighed and let go of Elliott.

“This has been lovely,” he said, honestly, “but I think it’s time to go home.”

“Hmm, yes, you’re probably right,” Elliott said, distantly. “Unless…”

“Unless?”

“Look,” Elliott said, flipping his hair over his shoulder. “I’m not as young as I once was, and I’m not sure how people go about this anymore. But nevertheless, I’m going to ask. Would you like to spend the night with me?”

Harvey was sure his heart clean jumped out of his throat. “I’m—I’m sorry?”

Elliott flushed. “You. Me. The night. Together? I’m horrid at this, I’m sorry.”

Harvey stuttered. He wasn’t sure how to respond. He wanted to. It’d been ages, and Elliot wasn’t bad to look at. He wanted to spend the night with Elliott touching, kissing, feeling his hands on his body, forgetting everything else. He swallowed hard. 

“You can say no,” Elliott continued, holding his hands in front of him. “I won’t be offended.”

“Yes,” Harvey said, his face burning.

“Yes?”

“Yes, I want to. Your place or mine?”

Elliott smiled. “Mine.”

Elliott’s place didn’t have electricity, but he lit a myriad of candles, and Harvey couldn’t say he minded the atmosphere. They kissed on his bed, their hands exploring every inch of each other, not yet out of their clothes. It struck Harvey sometime between being there and getting here that he’d never had a hookup before. He’d never had sex outside of a relationship. Were it with anyone else, he pondered as Elliott undid the buttons of his shirt, he might be self-conscious. There was none of that with Elliott. He had a unique ability to make one feel like the most desirable person in the room. 

Elliott tossed his shirt to the side. He ran hands over Harvey’s chest, kissing him deeper, pushing him farther into the bed. Harvey moaned into the kiss, sinking back as Elliott’s hands explored. 

His hands were in Elliott’s long hair, tugging, but not pulling, drawing out soft sounds from the back of Elliott’s throat that went straight to his cock. The kisses were drawing more heated, more desperate. Harvey extracted his hands from Elliott’s hair only long enough to undo the top buttons of his shirt. Elliott broke their kiss, undoing the rest and tossing his shirt aside.

“Impatient,” Harvey joked with a smile. 

“Aren’t you?” Elliot shot back. He pulled Harvey back in, kissing him fiercely. Harvey lost himself in it, his head spinning. It _had_ been ages. He wondered how long it’d been for Elliott. He kissed like a man drowning. Harvey could feel his hard length through his pants. 

His head spun as they shed more clothes, chucking off their pants to the other side of the room and—in Harvey’s unfortunate case—to the top of Elliott’s piano that startled them both when they landed on the keys. They both froze, glancing at the piano, then back at each other. There was a split second of astonishment, then they both dissolved into giggles before falling back into each other. 

Elliott was hot against him, no more clothes between them. Harvey wrapped his legs around Elliott’s hips, pulling him in. Elliott gasped, rutting into him.

“Hold on,” he breathed. “Bedside table.”

Harvey nodded, breathless. He turned under Elliott, shuffling through the contents of the bedside table until he found a bottle of lube. He handed it off, and watched with reverie as Elliott spread it across his fingers. 

“Tell me if anything hurts,” Elliott said, his voice rough. “We can stop anytime you need.”

Harvey huffed a breathy laugh. “Do you think this is my first time?”

“With a man?”

“No, not even close.”

“My dear _doctor_ ,” Elliott laughed. “Aren’t you full of surprises?”

“ _Elliott_ ,” Harvey breathed. “Please.”

Elliott shot him a smile and slowly circled his entrance with one finger. Harvey sucked in a breath. Slowly, Elliott slid in and Harvey breathed out. His mouth fell open as Elliott worked him open, first with one, then two, fingers. He moaned, his hips bucking of their own accord, and he risked a glance at Elliott.

Elliott was enraptured, watching him through hooded eyes, desire clear in his gaze. Harvey was breathing hard now, the pleasure coursing through him good, but not quite _enough._

“Elliott,” he gasped. “I’m okay. Just please—”

“Okay,” Elliott said, slowly extracting his fingers. “But only because you asked so nicely.”

Harvey only had enough time to roll his eyes before Elliott slicked his cock and pushed the head against Harvey’s entrance. He slid in, and Harvey gasped as he was spread open. 

It really had been too long.

Elliot bottomed out, breathing heavily. Harvey could feel his muscles tense, all potential energy, and slowly, he breathed his affirmative. 

Elliott didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled back, snapping his hips as he drove into Harvey. The next day, Harvey would be ashamed of the sounds that came from him, but Elliott knew what he was doing. He set a rhythm, his hand coming to Harvey’s length, pumping him in time to his thrusts. They met eyes, both clouded with desire, and Elliott kissed him, hard.

Everything fell away except where they connected. Harvey got lost in the tempo, the percussion of skin on skin. Every thrust left him dizzy, every touch was enough to send him over. He tried his best to hold on, but Elliott was hot inside of him, hard. He kept an unrelenting pace until it grew to a fever pitch. Harvey gasped, digging his fingers into Elliott’s back.

“Elliott,” he breathed. “Elliott, I’m—I’m—”

He came with a ragged breath, spilling out over his own stomach. Elliott kissed him through it, his hand still pumping him through his orgasm. He only broke away to whisper praises into Harvey’s neck as he followed, pulling out right before he came and spilling out over the bed. He rolled away, his chest heaving with every breath.

They laid in silence for a moment, nothing between them but the sound of the waves outside and their ragged breaths. 

Elliott reached out and brushed Harvey’s hair from his face. “That was fantastic.”

“Yeah,” Harvey breathed. “Yeah.”

Elliott chuckled. “Oh wonderful, I’ve left you speechless.”

Harvey smiled, pushing Elliott’s shoulder away. “Don’t get cocky.”

“Too late for that.”

They both laughed, and Harvey wondered when the last time he’d laughed so much was. It was surprisingly easy to be with Elliott, though he didn’t know what that meant, or what to make of it. 

“I suppose this is the part where I go,” Harvey said, glancing at the other man.

Elliott frowned, his eyes closed. “You don’t have to. What kind of man would I be to make you walk home in the middle of the night?”

Harvey yawned. He didn’t really want to argue with that. “Alright. Sheet change then bed?”

“My dear doctor,” Elliott said, “you read my mind.”

They settled in for the night after a clean up and Harvey laid awake, listening to the soft sound of Elliott's snores. He wondered if his earlier fancy was right. Maybe today was about new beginnings. 


End file.
